The Last Turncoat
by Potions Master 19
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped by a Death Eater he knows all too well. Not who you think! Rated PG-13 for language and dramamtic elements.


**__**

The Last Turncoat

__

By: Potions Master 19

****

Disclaimer: I do not own _"Harry Potter" _or any of the characters, those belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me ok?

Author's Note: This takes place in Harry's seventh year.

Death Eaters had taken Harry from his own bed at Hogwarts, and so had his partner for the night, Hermione Granger. They had been sleeping together for some time now, totally in secret. They were asleep together tonight, until Harry's Head Boy bedroom window was shattered and three Death Eaters entered the room. One had snatched Hermione with ease and the other over powered Harry with an unconscious charm. There was one though that seemed to be the ringleader of the group, standing in the corner watching the well-orchestrated plan carry through. 

They had taken them to the dungeons under a certain manor in the country. Hermione and two Death Eaters to one wing of the dungeon, and Harry, whose wrists were Devil's Snared, and the Leader to the other. 

Harry walked through the dark halls, filled with cobwebs and a few dimly lit torches. The silent Death Eater right behind him, pushing him along if he didn't like Harry's speed. Harry hung his head low, trying his best to work himself out of the tight Devil's Snare. His hands were purple and completely numb, causing his fingers to fumble around the vines. 

For what seemed to be and hour of walking, Harry felt a gloved hand grab him by the shoulder and stop him dead in his tracks. The Death Eater spun him around effortlessly and pushed him through a door and onto the floor.

Harry hit his knees in the dark, dank dungeon. The impact of the fall sent a jolt of pain through his legs. He groaned as something hard came down on his neck and sent him face first into the stone floor, scraping his left cheek severely. He attempted to raise himself off of the floor with his shoulders, but another blow came to the back of his head. He rolled over and looked into the darkness. Even with his glasses on, everything was blurry; he was starting to slowly go unconscious. His eyelids became heavy and things were going black.

'Oh no Potter. You won't be escaping that easy. _Ennervate_.' A muffled voice hissed from behind the mask.  
  
Harry's eyes shot open and throbbing pain coursed through his head. He wailed in pain as the Death Eater brought his boot down hard on his face, causing his nose to break like a twig and drain massive amounts of blood. Tears itched in his eyes and slowly slid down his cheek. 

Despite of the pain, all Harry could think about was Hermione. Now they were probably torturing her as well. She didn't deserve that, she had done nothing, and it was Harry that they wanted. 

He looked into the darkness, lying on his back. Blood oozed out of his crushed nose and onto the floor and in no time, making a moderately sized puddle around his head. The dark figure stood over him and he thought he heard a chuckle coming from behind the mask.

'Look at Harry Potter now,' It spat, 'Lying in his own blood, no longer basking in the limelight. Nothing to help you now Harry, not even your fame. No one is cheering; no one is bowing to you. No one cares who you are here, Potter. I've been waiting for this for a long time.' 

  
'Leave Hermione alone, you don't need her.' Harry struggled to talk, choking on his own blood. The mere mentioning of Hermione's name seemed to infuriate the Death Eater.  
  
'_Crucio_!' The voice boomed. Harry's eyes popped open and it felt as if a thousand needles were ripping his flesh. He wiggled and writhed on the floor, his body jerking with pain.  
  
**'HOW DOES THAT FEEL HARRY? IT FEELS UNBEARABLE DOESN'T IT? THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART RIPPED OUT AND STOMPED INTO BITS! THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE HARRY**!' It bellowed, echoing through the dungeon.  
  
Harry stopped twitching and the pain was released. His heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. He was breathing heavy, blood going down his throat.   
  
'You think that you can out shadow me forever don't you? You think that you can strut around Hogwarts and get away with murder, just because you have that scar. You think you can steal what's mine, steal the one thing I loved. But now you'll get what you deserve Harry. You and that Muggle whore.' The muffled voice spat angrily. 

Harry coughed and sputtered. The blood puddle was getting larger around his head and he started to feel numb. 

'Who are you?' Harry choked. He struggled to get himself together. He couldn't go down like this.

The Death Eater stood for a moment, as if in deep thought. He walked over and stood directly over Harry. He slowly removed his hood and took off his mask to reveal flaming red hair and freckles.

Harry's eyes opened wide in shock.

'Ron?' He asked, hoping that it was a hallucination.

'Yes Harry, it's your faithful sidekick. Your shadow; the one that could never be as good as you, not even with my own girlfriend.' He said, his eyes boring into Harry's. 

'Ron…I never meant to hurt-' Harry began.

'**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**' Ron bellowed, his ears turning the familiar pink. '**YOU KNEW I LOVED HER! BUT YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! THE LAST PERSON I EXPECTED!'** He continued; his eyes glazed over with painful tears.

Harry lifted his head off of the ground with much effort. 

'Ron please…listen to me…don't do this.' He said softly, ignoring the blood that ran over his lips.

Ron let out a resentful snort. 'It's too late Harry. I never thought I'd end up a Death Eater, I thought that I'd always have faith in you. You were my hero when we were kids, I mean, _imagine _being Harry Potter's best friend.' His face twisted into disgust. 'But now I know what you really are…you're nothing.' He said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

'But Ron, we never meant for it to go on-' Harry said, and then was cut off once more.

'SIXTH MONTHS?!' He bellowed, making Harry jump. 'I knew for six damn months. She would be with me and then pretend to go back to her dorm just to be with you. She would lie and wiggle her way out of every one of our engagements…just to be with you.' He let out another snort of sarcastic laughter. 'But who wouldn't want famous, rich Harry Potter over poor, unknown Ron Weasley.' He said, his voice slightly cracking. 

Harry's stomach churned with guilt, 'No Ron, that wasn't it.' He said softly, shaking his head slowly.

'Of course it was! I was never good enough for her. The way she used to criticize me. The way she trampled me. But you, you were on a pedestal…I should have realized it sooner.' He said, another tear hitting the dirty floor. He pointed his wand at Harry and took a deep breath.

'**NO!** RON! Listen, it'll all be all right, just tell me where Hermione is and we can go and get her. We can walk out of here and live our lives again. You don't know how sorry I truly am. Please Ron, let's work this out, things between Hermione and I are over.' Harry tried to reason the best way he could.

'Hermione is dead. Draco snapped her neck as soon as you turned from her. She's paid her debt.' Ron said softly, his eyes silently draining. 

Harry looked at Ron in shock; his eyes itched with tears. 

'It's over Harry…for both of us…Avada Kedavra.' He said, and a brilliant green light filled the room. In a split second the light disappeared and Harry lay dead, his eyes open in shock and his mouth twisted in fear. 

Ron wiped the tears from his cheek. He pointed the wand at his own heart. 'See you in hell…' He said softly, '…Avada Kedavra.'


End file.
